O Poderoso do Meio
by GreatP
Summary: Um humano do mundo do meio em busca da resposta para seu dom usa um ritual de invocação para invocar anjos e demônios. Mas os seres que invoca acabam por mudar seus planos e seu destino, fazendo-o seguir rumo a uma utopia.  Fic com alto teor hentai
1. Chapter 1

Pequena introdução apenas para mostrar como será a narrativa.

* * *

><p>Nosso mundo tem uma linha muito tênue e fraca entre mundo superior e inferior. O mundo superior é habitado por poderosas e bondosas criaturas de luz e amor. É um mundo onde não há sofrimento, onde tudo é belo, é o lar dos anjos e todas as criaturas benígnas que existem. O mundo inferior é o lar dos demônios e monstros. Lugar sombrio e temido, perigoso de várias formas. Cada mundo é dominado por uma poderosa entidade que está sempre tentando expandir seu próprio plano.<p>

O plano do meio é o intermédio entre estes dois, um mundo calmo e tranquilo onde habitam os humanos e animais comuns. Volta e meia habitantes dos dois outros mundos adentram neste pacato plano, ora por vontade própria, ora a mando de alguém. Eu sou um humano normal do mundo do meio. Ao menos eu imaginava ser...

Desde pequeno eu sabia que era diferente. Diferente por dentro e por fora. Nasci e cresci como filho de todo camponês, mas eu podia sentir, podia sentir o tempo todo...

O sentimento alheio, mesmo que a pessoa se reprimisse e tentasse mentir pra si próprio, eu podia sentir suas vontades, seus anseios. No começo era só com sentimentos muito fortes, geralmente mais em garotas, que os deixavam mais visíveis em si próprias. Mas conforme eu crescia meu "dom" crescia comigo, se tornando algo quase insuportável. Chegou a um ponto em que tive de fugir. Não adiantaria contar isso para ninguém, eu bem que tentei, mas ninguém acredita em algo assim. Fugi para longe, levando comigo apenas minhas roupas, deixando para trás a velha fazendinha onde cresci, com seu minúsculo povoado cheio de pessoas reprimidas, de sentimentos gritantes e ensurdecedores. 

**Capítulo 1 - O livro de Mekanthus**

Era difícil para mim ficar em cidades. Impossível me concentrar, pensar com clareza. Todos aqueles sentimentos vindo de todos os lados. Gostava de ficar em bibliotecas, lugares calmos, onde as pessoas eram tomadas por sentimentos muitas vezes tênues ou "épicos" durante a leitura, nada que me atrapalhasse. Eu mesmo comecei a ler e logo descobri a verdade sobre a vida, sobre o mundo, sobre os mundos.

Ler. Ter acesso ao conhecimento, hoje sei que é a maior fonte de poder que um homem pode ter. Um homem sábio e culto pode dominar o mundo. Foi lendo que descobri a origem do meu poder. Uma característica inerente de seres celestiais, de seres do mundo superior. Não qualquer um deles, apenas os do mais alto escalão, com maior poder, tinham esse dom. No entanto não sabia o por quê disso ter sido dado a mim. Talvez fosse um deles? Ou filho de um? Protegido? Quem sabe? Procurei as respostas, mas nunca as achei. Não havia relatos de humanos comuns com esse tipo de poder.

Mudei-me para uma cabana nos confins de uma floresta fechada. O silêncio era maravilhoso. Sentimentos? Só dos animais que vinham e iam, sentimentos amenos, puros, silenciosos. Animais não eram como humanos, com seus sentimentos barulhentos, mesmo na agonia da morte tudo neles tinha um quê de complacência, de aceitação.

Nunca parei de ler. E foi lendo que encontrei o livro de Mekanthus. Parece-me que este havia sido um habitante do mundo inferior que veio para o mundo do meio através de uma invocação feita por um humano. Ele descreve no livro como fora feito o ritual e como ficou preso pelo seu invocador. Mekanthus era um demônio sábio, mas escravo, seu mestre o obrigava a escrever sem parar segredos, truques, artimanhas, tudo o que sabia. O livro que eu tinha em mãos era a chave para o entendimento do meu poder.

Em algum tempo consegui todos os materiais necessários para a invocação. Se seguisse o mesmo ritual a risca acabaria invocando um demônio como o escritor do livro, então alterei partes que deveriam ao invés de invocar e aprisionar um demônio, fazê-lo com um anjo. Era algo complicado e que exigia tempo. Tempo era algo que eu tinha, então fiz tudo com muita calma, sem pressa, nunca fui uma pessoa afobada.

No fim de três dias de preparação, a parte final finalmente havia começado. O clima ao redor de minha cabana se tornara mais pesado, o ar se tornara palpável. Uma nuvem tempestuosa, de onde raios vermelhos e azuis saltavam no ar, se formou no centro da sala. Era uma minúscula nuvem em relação as verdadeiras, óbvio, não tendo mais do que dois metros de largura, mas ainda assim era o suficiente para amedrontar os animais ao redor e fazer uma ventania dentro do cômodo. Recitei as palavras do livro e a nuvem crescia de tamanho, descendo até o chão. Um estrondo se fez ecoar e o clima voltou ao normal. O clarão cegara meus olhos, assim que recobrara a visão vi, completamente assustado, o corpo de uma demônio avançando sobre mim.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - Preguiça**

Uma demônio. Havia mudado algumas coisas no ritual para que invocasse um ser oposto, um anjo. Mas o ser oposto foi na verdade um demônio de sexo oposto. Até então, pelo que li, nem anjos, tampouco demônios, tinham sexo. Mas era definitivamente feminino. O corpo curvilíneo não deixava mentir. Os seios exageradamente grandes, expremidos em um corpete único que mau cobria seu corpo. Eram os maiores seios que eu vi na vida, tão exagerados que eram inumanos. Vendo por esse pensamento, o fato de não ser uma humana fazia disso algo possível. Saindo do foco do gigantesco busto, tinha uma cintura fina e quadris largos. Sua pele era uma visão a parte, de um púrpura brilhante, como que esmaltado. Tinha longos cabelos negros e ondulados que desciam até o fim de suas costas. Estava ali, em pé, se aproximando de mim, com aqueles grandes olhos amarelos.

- Como se chama?

Sua voz me provocava arrepios. Agora tão perto eu podia sentir sua respiração e como ela era maior que eu. Podia ultrapassar facilmente os dois metros de altura, e nem ao menos usava botas, estando descalça.

- Hodir, filho de Fladir

Ela me olhou dos pés a cabeça, analisando. Eu tentava decifrar seu sentimento, sem entender direito o que era aquilo. Ela não era humana, aquele sentimento era intenso, forte, avassalador, não conseguia entendê-lo, mas sabia que ela ansiava por algo imensamente.

- Mestre Hodir, o que deseja que eu faça?

Várias coisas se passaram por minha cabeça nesse momento. Creio que desde o momento em que o ritual havia começado. Mas agora não conseguia pensar direito com aquele sentimento ensurdecedor dela, só queria que aquilo parasse e me deixasse pensar.

- Quero que me diga o que sente, agora.

Uma ordem direta. Sabia o risco que corria. Demônios podem destruir um humano com um só sopro, mas se Mekanthus obedecia seu mestre sem chance de revidar, então eu estaria a salvo.

- Luxúria, desejo incontrolável por sexo.

Uma resposta direta que me fez corar diante da naturalidade com que ela falara. Aquele sentimento ardente e gritante era isso afinal de contas. Gostaria de pensar mais sobre ele, analizá-lo, mas aqueles grandes olhos inquisitores me encaravam sem parar.

- Quem é você, demônio?

Foi a única coisa que me veio a cabeça no momento. Ela estava me esmagando com aquela presença incandescente, minguando meus sentidos. Ficar frente a frente com um demônio, mesmo que este seja seu escravo, era algo terrível.

- Preguiça, mestre. Demônio de nível quatro, ex-subordinada de Magor, ex-prisioneira do sexto tentáculo. Presa em solitária por cento e quarenta e oito anos por negação de ordem direta. Filha de...

- Tudo bem, chega, apenas acalme esse seu maldito sentimento, não consigo pensar!

Ela mostrou surpresa, pela primeira vez até agora. Seu olhar antes acusador se mostrou curioso. Aproximou o rosto de mim, até mesmo seu rosto era maior que o meu, embora fosse de uma beleza inumana também, como seu corpo.

- Sinto muito, mestre, mas passei dezenas de anos sem ver uma única alma viva, no frio e no escuro, por ser uma súcubo não posso fazer o sentimento parar enquanto não estiver saciada. Está fora do meu alcance. - Ela se curvou diante de mim, se ajoelhando e encostando a testa no chão de madeira. - Me puna, mestre, como achar necessário.

O sentimento incandescente de luxúria se misturou agora há medo, medo puro e simples, de um animal acuado. Eu estava causando medo a um demônio. Não, não, eu estava causando medo a uma mulher, por mais demoníaca que fosse, ainda era uma mulher.

- Levante-se, Preguiça, não vou te punir.

A mesma se levantou, no entanto ficou de cabeça baixa e seus sentimentos não mudaram de intensidade e duração.

- Acredite em mim, não te punirei, agora se acalme. Você é uma súcubo, então se alimenta de fluídos corporais humanos, é isso mesmo?

Pelo que li sobre os tipos de demônios, os chamados de nível quatro eram os íncubos e as súcubos. Demônios que serviam apenas para dar prazer a outros de sua espécie e se caídos no mundo do meio se alimentar de fluídos corporais gerados pelo sexo.

- Sêmem, mestre.

- Só isso, especificamente?

- Sim

- Unicamente humano?

- Humano ou demoníaco, Mestre.

Imaginava antes qual a gama de fluídos que incluía a alimentação de uma súcubo, e se aquilo era uma característica daquela especificamente, ou de todas. De uma forma ou de outra, precisava fazer com que aquele sentimento amenizasse ou ficaria louco.

- Não sou um demônio, tampouco fiz isso antes, pela idade e pela reclusão, mas te darei o meu se isso fizer com que seu sentimento apazigue.

A demônio levantou o rosto e embora estivesse com a mesma expressão deixava transparecer o sentimento de alegria, substituindo o de medo anterior.

- Isso poderá apaziguar, mestre.

- Ótimo.

Alguns momentos se passaram, de olhares trocados e um constrangimento me atingiu, sem saber exatamente como proceder agora que tinha oferecido. Nunca tinha estado com uma mulher antes, não dessa forma, com essa intenção, devido a vida reclusa que levava e os sentimentos malditos que elas carregavam consigo e não me deixavam ficar perto delas por muito tempo.

- Haja, Preguiça, eu não vou oferecê-lo em um copo.

- Mestre, tenho permissão para tocar no senhor?

- Tens permissão para fazer o que for necessário comigo, desde que isso não me prejudique de alguma forma.

A súcubo sorriu lascivamente ao escutar aquilo. Com um estalar de dedos senti a roupa que me envolvia desaparecer. A súcubo se sentou em frente a mim, onde sua cabeça ficara exatamente na altura de minha virilha.

- Relaxe, deixe que a Preguiça cuide do Mestre e recompense sua refeição.

Os palavras dela me atingiam como uma droga, me relaxando e me deixando levemente tonto. Então esse era o poder de uma súcubo. O sentimento de luxúria que ela tinha acabou se tornando também o meu, se tornando um só.

Olhei para baixo, vendo a súculo manusear meu membro com uma das mãos, olhando-o com desejo, como alguém que tocava algo raro e precioso. Ela o levou até os lábios e o beijou diversas vezes, antes de abocanhá-lo. Em sua boca ele crescia a cada pulsar, enquanto ela o acariciava com a língua. Barulhos indecentes vazavam pelos seus lábios e a saliva abundante me excitava ainda mais. Suas mãos grandes e ágeis acariciavam minhas pernas e costas, enquanto ela se aproximava ainda mais de mim, me agarrando no final, pressionando seus gigantescos seios macios em minhas pernas. De olhos fechados ela lentamente afastou sua cabeça, fazendo com que meu já ereto membro escapasse de seus lábios púrpuras brilhante. Um fio de saliva unia ainda sua língua à ele, mas fora cortado pela mão da própria que subia até alcançá-lo. O segurando com vontade, apertáva-o entre os dedos de forma desejosa, acariciando em movimentos sequenciais. A maestria com que a súcubo fazia sua "refeição" era tanta que eu não podia suportar o prazer que me atingia como uma ebulição contida há décadas.

- Deixe sair, Mestre, não contenha, quanto mais antigo, mais gostoso, mais delicioso.

As palavras da súcubo, mágicas, faziam meu corpo agir sem meu consentimento, não que naquele momento eu o estivesse contendo. Ela aumentou o ritmo dos movimentos manuais e colou os lábios na glande pulsante do meu membro. O gozo incontido saiu em jatos generosos, que prontamente foram recebidos e engolidos pela ávida súcubo, que fez questão de expremer e engolir até a última gota. A maneira como ela expressava seu prazer ao engolir o sêmem era como se o orgasmo tivesse sido dela. O sentimento que ela transpareceu claramente com aquilo também era o de um, algo que eu tinha que me esforçar para não cair no chão pela intensidade.

Aos poucos os ânimos, meu e dela, se acalmaram e o sentimento ensurdecedor da súcubo se tornou apenas um desejo ameno, facilmente ignorável.

- Obrigado, Mestre, seu gozo é o melhor que já provei, não sabia que os humanos produziam isso dessa forma... Não me surpreendo que as que fogem nunca mais voltam...

- Não fale essas coisas indecentes tão abertamente entre os humanos, Preguiça.

- Perdão, Mestre, pode me punir pelo meu ato desgostoso. - Novamente ela se curvou.

- Sem punições, Preguiça, apenas me deixe pensar um pouco e tente não se exaltar muito, nem deixe que nenhum outro humano lhe veja.

- O Mestre é muito bondoso.

Ela disse, se retirando satisfeita de minha vista e adentrando um cômodo onde a porta do mesmo estava aberta.

Sentei-me, ou melhor, desabei, em um sofá próximo, cansado pelo ritual e tudo o que veio com ele. Havia muito agora para refletir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - Ana **

A floresta de árvores de copas espaçadas deixava os raios solares passarem pelas folhagens e iluminavam o pólem suspenso no ar primaveril. A montanha onde vivia era um lugar de aparência mística, como que se a qualquer momento um duende lhe espiaria por trás de um cogumelo. De certa forma o ar místico agora era verdadeiro. Na margem do riacho, perto da pequena cascata estava parada uma demônio de beleza estonteante. Poderia bem ser confundida com uma elfa negra talvez, mas o fino e longo rabo com uma seta característica na ponta denunciava sua natureza demoníaca.

Me interessava a forma como o mundo do meio despertava a curiosidade contida da súcubo que eu tinha invocado naquele dia. Havia se passado pouco mais de uma semana e eu ainda a analizava de forma minuciosa, assim como o ritual que eu mesmo tinha feito, afinal, por mais que a invocação tivesse sido feita ocorrera diferente do que eu previa.

- Não existem cachoeiras no mundo inferior? - Perguntei displicente, vendo o olhar interessado da mulher púrpura.

Ela se virou para mim ao escutar, mas se virou novamente para a água corrente.

- Existem, mas não dessa forma.

- E de que forma são?

- Cascatas de sangue e enxofre. Correm sem parar, com peixes cegos carnívoros, comedores de cadáveres. Corpos flutuam, decompostos, descendo pelo caminho sem fim, voltando e sendo devorado enquanto ainda vivo, mas incapacitado de morrer. - Falava cada frase entre grandes pausas, relembrando.

Que tipo de lugar era esse? Demoníaco, sem sombra de dúvidas. Como deveria ser a vida dela em um lugar como esse? E porque estava presa? Os corpos serão de outros demônios? Ou será que de humanos do meio que caem por lá, assim como demônios que caem por cá?

- Sente falta do mundo inferior?

Ela se virou lentamente para mim, com um sorriso enigmático e um intenso olhar.

- Eu agradeço ao mestre por ter me tirado de lá e me dar a oportunidade de ver o tão sonhado mundo do meio... A escravidão e o exílio são preços irrisórios a se pagar por isso. - Ela abriu os braços, fechando os olhos.

Dia a dia o estereótipo de demônio ia sendo derrubado em meu conceito. Seres malígnos e traiçoeiros? Como poderia aquela mulher ser chamada assim? Ela poderia, claro, estar encenando, mentindo para mim, mas não se mente os sentimentos, nem para si próprio. A alegria que sentia ao estar naquele lugar transbordava pelo seu peito, assim como seus seios pelo seu generoso decote.

- Os demônios não são seres malígnos e traiçoeiros, que existem apenas para atormentar os humanos? - Perguntei, embora já esperasse o não.

Ela se sentou em cima de uma pedra ao lado do riacho, colocando os pés dentro da água, de costas para mim. Só o cabelo ondulante na brisa leve se mexiam hipnotizantes.

- Tanto quanto os anjos devem proteger os humanos, mestre. É uma velha premissa humana achar que vivemos em função deles. Sei que não pensa assim, só está repetindo o que dizem, sei que o mestre é diferente, pensa diferente, mas ainda não sabe muito sobre nós de toda forma.

- Porque não me conta?

- Não sou a pessoa mais adequada para isso, mestre. Muito tempo fiquei presa e muita coisa mudou. No entanto, posso dizer que a maioria de nós sofre nas mãos de tiranos terríveis, mais que qualquer humano possa imaginar.

A tarde passou de forma silenciosa e calma, bucólica até. Voltando à cabana recomecei a ler o livro de Mekanthus pela quinta vez, procurando pistas sobre onde havia errado.

- Qual era o objetivo do mestre ao me invocar? - Disse Preguiça, ao entrar languidamente pelo cômodo de estudos e se sentar sobre a mesa, cruzando as pernas e apoiando o cotovelo por sobre a mesma.

- Na realidade procurava invocar um anjo.

- Pensei no começo que era como os humanos pervertidos que invocam succubus para satisfazerem suas vontades, já que não conseguem isso com as mulheres normais. - Comentou a demônio.

- E eu pensei que era apenas uma demônio do sexo, maléfica e traiçoeira. - Rebati, sem parar a leitura do livro.

Ela sorriu maliciosamente ao escutar a resposta. Puxou uma mecha do cabelo com o dedo indicador e começou a enrolá-lo.

- Não posso ajudar o mestre a invocar um anjo, mas posso ajudá-lo a invocar alguém que saiba.

Fechei o livro e coloquei-o por sobre a mesa, encarando o rosto púrpura sorridente a minha frente.

- O que quer em troca? - Perguntei-a

- Hahaha... Mestre, eu sou sua, use e abuse de mim e dos meus conhecimentos... Esse é o preço que pago pela minha liberdade. - Disse ela, aproximando os lábios dos meus e acariciando minha nuca com as unhas.

* * *

><p>Um novo ritual estava prestes a começar. Mais intrincado, com novos ingredientes, com diferentes círculos mágicos. Ela permanecia no cômodo, de braços cruzados, observando tudo atentamente. Podia sentir o sentimento de ansiedade vindo dela, compartilhado com o meu. O céu do lado de fora da cabana escureceu e uma ventania fez com que as janelas abrissem e deixassem folhas verdes arrancadas voassem pelo ar. Uma nuvem negra, com relâmpagos multi-coloridos se formou no meio do círculo central. Uma nuvem como a de onde Preguiça havia surgido. Ela cresceu e se espandiu, os raios que saiam dela aumentaram ao ponto de um clarão envolver toda a sala. Alguns segundos de cegueira depois o ritual se mostrara aparentemente um sucesso.<p>

Outra demônio, mas essa de aparência bem diferente da primeira. Chifres vermelhos de superfície espinhosa saíam do topo da cabeça da mulher, se curvavam para trás e então apontavam ameaçadoramente para frente no final. Os cabelos eram curtos e da mesma cor dos córneos. Os olhos azuis, com intrincadas linhas negras que formavam um desenho desconexo na grande íris vasculhavam o local. A pele clara, quase albina, lisa, era coberta por vestes nobres, também vermelhas. Um vestido com adornos dourados e verdes, com mangas que se abriam perto dos punhos, já a saia de seda, com babados, não cobria a cauda que começava grossa na base e afinava até a ponta, era aberta na parte da frente, mostrando uma cinta-liga negra que segurava uma meia arrastão com botas de cano longo. Nas mãos trazia um grande livro negro de capa dura.

- Quem ousa me invocar? - Ela bradou, embora sua voz era a de uma garota assustada e vacilante.

Podia sentir seu medo, muito maior que o de Preguiça ao pensar ser castigada. Beirava ao pânico.

- Acalma-se, eu não irei te fazer mal.

- N-não se aproxime, humano, ou mandarei sua alma para o mais profundo abismo do mundo inferior, onde os cães infernais devorarão seus ossos! - Ela ameaçou.

Preguiça se aproximou, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, olhando para a garota à frente, acuada pelo medo, tentando parecer ameaçadora.

- Entendo... - Murmurou a demônio, agarrando-se ao livro negro. - Você é apenas mais um pervertido que passou um pouco do nível do ritual. - Ela limpou a garganta e falou solene. - Liberte-me, humano, e em recompensa te darei outras cinco súcubos em meu lugar. Veja, não sou aquilo que se pode chamar de bonita, não me comparo à que você tem ao seu lado, serei apenas um estorvo aqui.

- Ei, querida, acalme-se, vamos conversar primeiro, você está muito nervosa, ninguém aqui vai te fazer mal. - Preguiça se aproximou da garota, tocando em seus ombros.

A nova invocada era menor que eu, pouco mais de um e sessenta de altura, no máximo, sem contar os grandes chifres, claro. Perto de Preguiça ela parecia apenas uma garotinha indefesa do colegial.

- O-o que querem de mim? E-eu não sou boa com essas coisas, me deixem ir embora... - Ela choramingava.

- Acalme-se, por favor, já disse que não lhe farei mau, não quero seu corpo, tampouco desejo fazer qualquer perversão com você

- Ah não? Awn, que chato... - Balbuciou Preguiça

- Preciso do seu conhecimento apenas.

O medo da demônio não diminui, mas também não aumentou, não entrou em pânico ao menos. Preguiça a guia para onde eu ia, segurando-lhe pelos ombros e pude ouvir quando ela começou a cochichar no ouvido da semelhante.

- Eu sei que você está com medo porque o ritual te prende a ele como mestre e se ele quiser te matar você não poderá erguer um dedo contra ele para parar isso, mas acredite em mim, ele não é o tipo de humano que você imagina.

- Por quanto tempo vão me manter aqui? Porque você está tão calma com isso? Aqui é o mundo do meio, você não tem noção de como-

- Shh! Esqueça tudo o que te falaram, o mundo do meio não é daquele jeito.

* * *

><p>A varanda da cabana circundava toda ela. Havia um banco suspenso por correntes presos ao teto que balançava com a brisa do crepúsculo. O sol já entrara atrás da montanha e a sombra cobria a floresta à frente, embora ainda fosse dia o céu estivesse azul. O balanço suave me ajudava a pensar e mastigar os eventos ocorridos.<p>

Seguindo um conselho de Preguiça, deixei que a nova demônio se acostumasse ao local e à situação, algo que achei que demoraria alguns dias, mas fui surpreendido com a abordagem da garota no fim do dia. Ela se aproximou de mim, ainda com os olhos vacilantes e o medo pulsando no peito, embora não tão assustada quanto antes.

- Posso me sentar? - Ela me perguntou, polidamente.

Apenas acenei positivamente com a cabeça.

- Me chamo Ahnashtereth, senhor, demônio de nível dois, ex-subordinada de Delgorth, ex-conselheira tirânica. Filha de Shinrashtereth e Delgorth.

- Hodir, filho de Fladir.

Confesso que a parte do "ex-conselheira tirânica" me deixou um pouco confuso, mas era algo para ser investigado depois.

- Demônio de nível dois... Conselheiros, usuários de magia demoníaca e demais demônios de casta alta, não é? - Indaguei.

- Conhecedores dos planos e mais algumas designações que rondam a redundância. - Ela completou.

- Conhecimento sobre magias de invocação?

- Sim, Senhor.

- É disso que preciso.

* * *

><p>- Como foi com a Ana, mestre?<p>

Preguiça estava deitada de bruços em cima da minha cama, esfregando nos braços algum tipo de óleo que eu não me importei no momento. O quarto era relativamente grande, com algumas estantes de livros, uma grande janela de vidro polido e algumas mesas abarrotadas de livros. A cama era grande e espaçosa, o suficiente para Preguiça se deitar atravessada na mesma.

- Ela ainda tem medo, mas aparentemente confia em você. Não contei ainda sobre o porquê da invocação angelical, mas ela parece disposta a ajudar, se depois disso eu a libertar.

- E você pretende cumprir com sua palavra?

- Porque não iria?

Ela abriu um sorriso para depois rir vagarosamente. Sua risada me causava arrepios. Aquele arrepio que se sente ao andar sozinho a noite e pensa estar sendo seguido. Aquele arrepio de medo, que corre a espinha.

- O mestre não sabe nada sobre as invocações, não é mesmo? E pelo jeito a pequena Ana está se aproveitando do meu querido Mestre para isso.

- O que eu deveria saber que não sei?

- Uma invocação não pode ser desfeita tão facilmente assim. Aliás, pode, mas não é saudável...

- Não enrole, Preguiça, diga-me de uma vez.

- Servimos a mestres também no mundo inferior. Mestres muito mais perigosos, ardilosos e poderosos que meu querido mestre pode imaginar. Mestres que ficam muito, muito nervosos quando seus subordinados são tomados dele. Se eles por um acaso descobrem que fez isso, essa pessoa é punida de maneira exemplar...

- Maneira exemplar?

- Lembra-se do rio de sangue e enxofre e os corpos decompostos que nele bóiam, meio vivos, meio mortos? Hahaha... Pois então...

Embora fosse um aviso com boas intenções, pelo que senti do sentimento dela, ela o dava de maneira displicente, rindo e parecendo nem um pouco preocupada.

- Se eu a libertar...

- Não se preocupe, mestre.

Preguiça se levantou da cama, caminhando sedutoramente até mim e colocando as mãos na cintura ao chegar perto o suficiente.

- Deixe, por favor, que sua humilde escrava Preguiça, cuide do assunto.

- Se assim deseja...

Ela se ajoelhou diante de mim e abaixou o corpo, em súplica.

- O mestre me autoriza tocar em sua subordinada Ana?

- Preguiça, faça o que for necessário para convencê-la, mas em hipótese alguma a assuste ou a machuque. Ela é apenas uma garota assustada.

Ela se levantou, olhando diretamente em meus olhos.

- O mestre é bom demais para ser rejeitado dessa forma por aquela metida. Eu vou mostrar a ela as vantagens do mundo do meio e vou convencê-la a ficar aqui.

Ela se levantou e caminhou até a porta, parando no batente dessa.

- E a próxima vez em que ela te encontrar irá te chamar de mestre e já terá desistido da idéia de ir embora, hahaha...

- Eu tenho um pouco de medo do que fará com ela, Preguiça.

- Confie em sua escrava, Mestre, não vou decepcioná-lo.

- Não vá.

Ela saiu pela porta e a fechou, imaginava como seria aquela noite.

* * *

><p><em>O plano de Preguiça dará certo? Um terceiro ritual precisa ser feito, mas porque? Os mestres demoníacos que Preguiça se refere poderão rastrear Hodir, ou ele estará bem enquanto nenhuma das duas voltar?<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - Sonhos e banhos**

- Mestre?

Sentei-me na cama. Devia ser alta madrugada. Preguiça estava na porta, com as mãos atrás do corpo, sorridente.

- O que houve?

- Preciso de sua ajuda. Precisamos.

Apenas afirmei positivamente com a cabeça. Ela abriu a porta do quarto e deixou entrar a nova demônio, Ahnashtereth, à qual decidi chamar apenas de Ana.

- Mas o que...?

Surpreendi-me ao vê-la. Ana vestia apenas sua meia calça, a cinta liga e o sutiã negro de bojo, sem calcinha. Seus olhos estavam fora de foco, perdidos. Seus lábios finos abertos e ofegantes, com a língua rosada para fora, deixando um fio de saliva cair no chão de madeira.

- Ela precisa de algo que eu não posso dar a ela, Mestre, só o senhor.

Disse Preguiça, sorridente, enquanto passava os dedos pela feminilidade da garota que mostrava estar encharcada.

- O que você fez a ela? - Levantei-me, sem entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Hahaha... Nós súcubos temos nossos trunfos, Mestre. Mas, como prometi, não fiz nada que fosse contra a vontade dela, não a assustei, nem a feri. Foi apenas uma conversa, alguns desabafos, uma massagem...

Preguiça parecia radiante, seu peito se inflamava de alegria na verdade, podia sentir. Já o de Ana transbordava de desejo, como o da súcubo na primeira vez que a vi. No entanto o sentimento da garota era de uma intensidade diferente, de maneira diferente, de forma que não consegui deduzir na primeira vez.

- Não seja cruel com ela, Mestre, olhe só como você está deixando a coitadinha.

Ana esfregava uma coxa na outra, melando-as com seu líquido que descia abundante. Dava tímidos passos para frente, enquanto parecia se conter para não levantar os braços em direção à ele.

- Awn... Não é uma graça? Ela quer você, Mestre, mas está tímida.

Preguiça alisou o rosto da garota e logo após o lambeu longamente, saboreando o gosto do prazer que ela exalava por todos os poros.

- Argh, Preguiça, o que fez a ela afinal de contas? Obviamente essa não é ela!

Me aproximei da garota e ela se jogou em meus braços. Colou seu corpo no meu em desespero. Me abraçou apertado enquanto esfregava freneticamente sua feminilidade em minha coxa. Sentia o coração dela pulsar retumbante no peito e o ofegar pesado da garota. Eu, que dormia com não mais que um calção frouxo, logo me excitei com toda aquela cena, como era de se esperar.

- Vá, Mestre! Transforme-a em sua fiel escrava, dê a ela seu néctar sagrado e abra os olhos dessa pequena ignorante para o mundo do meio!

Mais uma vez aquelas palavras da súcubo me deixavam tonto, desnorteado. Ter uma garota semi-nua gritando por sexo se esfregando em mim também contribuiu para isso.

- Se precisa ser assim...

- Precisa, Mestre.

Peguei Ana no colo e a levei em direção à cama. Ela afundou o rosto na curva do meu pescoço de maneira tão intensa que tive medo de ser perfurado mortalmente por aqueles chifres afiados. No entanto aquele aroma que ela exalava, uma mistura de perfume suave com suor, me atiçava ainda mais. O calor dela em meu corpo e suas pernas bambas, tudo, um conjunto de efeitos que me faziam querer possuí-la. Devia ser, com certeza, um feitiço da súcubo sobre mim.

A coloquei sobre a cama, embora ela tivesse enlaçado meu pescoço e se recusasse largá-lo. Consegui me desvencilhar e abaixar o calção para liberar o membro preso. Ela se jogou em cima de mim, me derrubando em cima da cama e o segurando com as duas pequenas mãos. Olhava-a como um desejo que nunca vira na vida, como um viajante do deserto que achara um oásis perdido. Tremia de excitação, enquanto abaixava o rosto em direção à ele. Fechou os grandes olhos azuis e levou a boca em direção à glande pulsante, colocando-a dentro da boca e fechando os lábios em volta dele. Não era hábil como Preguiça, de fato nem se comparava à ela. Ana não sabia o que fazer, sabia que queria, mas não como. Apenas o sugava constantemente, de forma que até doía.

- Não, querida, mova sua língua, não chupe com tanta força. - Preguiça estava deitada ao lado de mim, mas com o rosto virado para baixo, próximo ao de Ana.

A inexperiente abriu os olhos e a fitou.

- Posso? - Perguntou Preguiça, tocando de leve meu membro.

A ruiva o soltou vacilante e a outra o segurou com delicadeza, movimentando-o para cima e para baixo.

- Vê? Com calma, sem pressa...

Quando a morena me masturbava daquela forma, mesmo que só para ensinar a outra, sentia o mundo rodar e o meu coração querer saltar pela boca. Por sorte foi por pouco tempo. Logo era a delicada mão de Ana sobre ele, se movendo devagar para cima e para baixo, ainda tremendo.

- Boa garota! Continue assim e vai ganhar um delicioso presente do Mestre! - Parabenizou Preguiça.

- Presente... Mestre... Mestre... - A inexperiente repetia ofegante e aparentemente feliz.

Continuou sua massagem, até ceder a própria vontade de colocá-lo na boca. Dessa vez o havia soltado e o enterrado de uma só vez, fazendo-o alcançar sua garganta.

- Ana! Sua apressada! Vai se afogar assim!

Mas a ruiva parecia não ter se importado. Sua língua dançava pela boca e a saliva escorria pelos seus lábios para fora, enquanto ela fechava os olhos com força. Eu sentia o movimento de sua garganta, que por vezes queria engolí-lo, por vezes repeli-lo. Era no entanto sem dúvidas uma massagem deliciosa na glande, mesmo que sem querer.

- Oh oh... Assim você nem vai sentir o sabor, tsc... - Reclamou Preguiça, acariciando as bochechas da garota.

Ana permanecia daquela forma. Sentia seus lábios tocarem a base do meu membro e seu rosto se fechar em um misto de desconforto e prazer que ela não conseguia se decidir. Aquela visão e todo o evento anterior, acabou fulminando no meu orgasmo, direto na garganta da demônio.

Eu juro que conseguia escutar o som dela engolindo meu gozo aos goles. Mas ela logo o tirou de uma vez da boca, tossindo e tomando ar desesperadamente.

- Ana... Ana, você está bem? - Acudia-a.

Ela me olhou com os olhos brilhantes, ainda tomando ar.

- Gos... Gos... Toso...

Ela estava sedenta ainda, podia sentir e podia ver isso.

- Ela precisa que você termine isso, Mestre. Precisamos... - Cochichou Preguiça em meus ouvidos, como minha conciência.

A deitei na cama então. Ela se agarrou em mim novamente e mais uma vez precisei me desvencilhar da desesperada ruiva. Prendi seus pulsos com uma das mãos. Ela não era forte, mesmo eu conseguia a segurar daquela forma. Com a mão livre ergui sua perna esquerda e ajeitei-me em sua virilha. Meu membro ainda em riste encostou na entrada quente e úmida. Ana gemeu profundamente, como que só com aquilo já tivesse um orgasmo. O que de fato constatei realmente ser um, pela forma como se contorcia.

- Hahaha... Não é uma graça, Mestre? Virgens reprimidas e provocadas, só de tocá-las um pouco mais forte e elas já alcançam o máximo. Agora aproveite e termine com isso, antes que ela desmaie de excitação.

Segui o conselho da demônio e penetrei Ana lentamente. Ela agora não gemia, gritava, se remexia, tensionava os músculos enquanto a saliva corria para fora de seus lábios. O pulsar de seu interior era insano, o calor era quase abrasivo.

- Orgasmos múltiplos logo na primeira vez, Mestre? O mestre tem um grande potencial escondido... Escondido agora dentro da Ana, sortuda, Hahahaha!

Não dei ouvidos à Preguiça, pois eu próprio estava sendo consumido pela excitação e pelo prazer. Deixei-me levar pela minha vontade e estoquei rapidamente dentro de Ana. Meu membro entrava e saía rapidamente, o líquido encharcava os lençóis e o som dos corpos se esfregando e colidindo cobria o quarto, junto com os gritos e gemidos indecentes da ruiva. Soltei os braços dela, que logo se agarraram aos lençóis, enquanto ela curvava a cabeça para trás, erguendo levemente os quadris. Aumentei ainda mais o ritmo das estocadas, fazendo a cama ranger e os sentimentos de prazer explodirem em mim e nela, me deixando surdo para o mundo externo.

Cheguei ao orgasmo mais uma vez dentro dela. O sentimento era inexplicável. Mesmo da vez com a Preguiça, ou a anterior com Ana não havia sido tão intenso. Ficara tão cego que não tinha notado a situação da ruiva. Ela estava agora inerte, com os olhos desfocados, arfando. Parecia até desmaiada, não fosse um ou outro espasmo curto e rápido de um membro.

- Hahaha... Depois disso, Mestre, se você mandá-la lamber o chão onde você pisa, ela obedecerá de bom grado... Hahaha...

Não queria pensar nisso agora. Desabei ao lado de Ana, ficando com cada uma das demônios de um lado. Rapidamente caí no sono, tomado por um cansaço inumano junto com um sentimento de infinita satisfação.

* * *

><p>Acordei assustado. Olhei para os lados, a cama estava vazia. Teria sido um sonho intenso no meio da noite, por dormir pensando no assunto? Vesti-me sem pressa, indo logo a seguir para o lado de fora da cabana. Não havia sinal algum de nenhuma das duas garotas. Fui até o riacho, onde tomei um banho longo, enquanto pensava novamente sobre Ana e as invocações.<p>

- Mestre, porque não nos chamou?

Preguiça aparecera nadando. Estava nua, vinha de uma parte mais baixa do rio, onde havia um poço mais profundo.

- Para?

- Oras, te ajudar no banho, é isso que nós escravas fazemos.

Não conseguia admitir essa situação de escravidão que ela se forçava a impor. De fato não conseguia admitir que outras pessoas tomavam escravos, abusavam de suas vidas como se fossem donos dela, como se tivessem direitos.

- Vocês não são minhas escravas. - Retruquei.

Logo apareceu também Ana. Assim como Preguiça, estava nua. Só agora podia notar corretamente seu corpo nu. Na noite anterior, toda a situação não me deixou vê-la de forma apropriada.

- Não foi um sonho, ontem a noite, não é?

- N-não... - Disse Ana, corando, com um tímido sorriso no rosto.

O corpo de Ana era de uma beleza diferente da súcubo. Branca, como se fosse uma das criaturas mais puras que existiam. Seus seios eram médios, do tipo em que se pode envolvê-los inteiros com a mão, de mamilos rosadas. Seus cabelos de vermelho intenso contrastavam lindamente com os olhos azuis.

- Awn, a primeira vez dos virgens é algo tão meigo e gracioso, não é? - Comentou Preguiça.

Confesso que essa história de "primeira vez" me deixava um pouco encabulado, mas era algo que podia ser contido.

- Não somos dignas de sermos suas escravas, mestre? - Indagou Ana, com um temor no olhar.

Observei as duas e como aquela história de escravidão parecia estar enraizada nos conceitos que carregavam. Mas eu tenho meus próprios princípios, por mais que nunca os tivesse dito.

- Não posso admitir que sejam minhas escravas. Não posso admitir no entanto que sejam escravas de qualquer outra pessoa. Vocês são livres e assim deveria ser. Vocês são mais fortes, mais sábias, mais muitas coisas melhores que eu. Porque se rebaixariam a minhas escravas? Por conta de um simples ritual? Vocês não deveriam aceitar serem escravas de ninguém.

As duas o olharam surpresas. Mas a surpresa de Preguiça logo se tornou um sorriso confiante.

- Por isso o mestre merece nossa servidão...

Ana abaixou a cabeça, seguida pela morena. Ana, no entanto, a levantou, para falar.

- Não seremos suas escravas então, mestre, mas, por favor, nos deixe ajudá-lo, não como escravas que devem obedecer seu amo, mas como pessoas que o admiram e desejam de todo coração que o Mestre tenha tudo do melhor.

Suspirei. Se elas queriam assim, então se eu as forçasse a não agirem dessa forma estaria sendo um tirano.

- Tudo bem.

Os olhos de Ana radiaram alegria. Podia sentir o contentamento dela me atingir como uma bala.

- Mas não precisa ficar tão feliz, droga, eu mau consigo ouvir meus pensamentos.

- O Mestre quer saber mais sobre o dom que possui?

- Você sabe sobre ele? - Indaguei contidamente animado.

- Preguiça me contou um pouco, acho que sei o que pode ser.

- Então conte-me.

- Depois do banho, por favor, não consigo me concentrar vendo o Mestre dessa forma. - Ela disse, corando e virando o rosto para o lado.

- Que seja.

Como descrever o sentimento de se ter duas mulheres lavando seu corpo? Seria mais fácil, talvez, se estas não suspirassem e deixassem transparecer claramente a vontade que tinham de tê-lo só para si. Foi um banho demorado, que só pôde ser terminado depois de acalmado os ânimos de ambas, não de outra forma se não sexo. Era algo que, parecia que se repetiria dia após dia. Algo que eu deveria me acostumar, pelo visto.


End file.
